More Than You Realize (Puckentine)
by Galaxy.Dust3
Summary: (Sam Puckett x Cat Valentine) Sam and Cat have lived together in their apartment for almost a year and Sam can't help but have feelings towards her roommate. But will she let her friend know? Or will she keep them a secret to save their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Sam was lazy. She never did work. Unless it was important to her. Even the mention of the word 'work' made her tired. If you got Sam Puckett to do physical labor you were someone special. So it was no surprise when Sam lay on her bed while her roommate was doing some spring cleaning to their shared apartment.

"C'mon Sam!", the bubbly redhead known as Cat said. "Look at all of this cool stuff I found while cleaning out our closet!". Sam simply lifted her head off of her pillow to glance at her roommate. She seen Cat on her own side of their split bedroom playing with a bunch of junk on her pink bed. Sam grunted as she flop her head back down on her pillow, but smiled to herself when she thought about the happy redhead. Sam found herself doing that a lot lately. Smiling at Cat and sometimes even blushing or getting nervous around her. 'Psssh', Sam thought. 'Sam Puckett doesn't blush or get nervous. Which was true for the most part.

"Before traveling to LA, Sam was a blonde biker badass who always had something mean or snarky to say. She was strong too. And still is. Sam was in her fair share of fights and quarrels. And won most of them. But it wasn't until she met Cat on one of her travels that she realized she had a soft spot for the girl. Cat brought out the gentler side of Sam. And Sam was okay with that. Cat had made Sam stop wanting to be so aggressive while around her.

The sound of Cat letting out an excited squeal and running over to the blonde'a bed interrupted her thoughts. Before Sam had time to react Cat had jumped onto Sam's mattress, belly-flopping next to her. Sam groaned but didn't mind having the girl so close. She actually sorta enjoyed it.

"Look what I found!", Cat said shoving an object into Sam's face. The blonde looked at her roommate to see an excited grin and big brown eyes staring back at her. Sam sighed and couldn't help but smile at the redheads antics. Looking at the object that had been so close to her face Sam realized it was a photograph of her and Cat. It was taken about a year ago when they had first met and became friends.

In the photo they were at their favorite restaurant sitting beside each other in a booth. Sam had a mouth full of food and had a confused look on her face while Cat had her arms around Sam smiling at the camera. "I remember this. It was so long ago.", Sam said looking at Cat. "Mhmm!", Cat said with a nod. "We had only known each other for a week in this picture. You never really did like my hugs." Cat said, her happy expression never leaving her features. "I can't believe it's almost been a year since then." Sam replied. "I know!" Cat's dimple showed as she smiled. Sam noticed the way Cat's eyes shined. Cat took the photo from Sam looking at it for a moment before turning back to her roommate. "I'm really glad we are friends Sam." Cat said. "I don't know where I would be without you." Cat felt her eyes start to water. "You are one of the only people who never called me stupid or dumb.", Cat looked down at the sheets and sniffled. Sam sat up and pulled Cat up to look at her. "Don't cry Cat. I love being here with you. I would never call you names." Sam tried to comfort her. Cat leaned forward and hugged the blonde. Sam felt her body temperature skyrocket at the sudden touch. But hugged her back lightly.

"Thank you Sammy.", Cat said breaking the short hug and looking at the blonde with wet eyes. Usually Sam would have complained about the nickname, but in this case she didn't mind. "No problem kid." Sam smiled, brushing away Cat's tears with her thumb. This gesture made Sam blush. Cat sniffled before smiling. "Your so sweet Sam.". The blond sighed, "Only for you kid. Only for you." But Cat didn't realize how much her roommate meant it.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I know its not the greatest! Constructive criticism please? Let me kmow if you like it or not :3 Rape that review button!


	2. Chapter 2

When you start to like somebody you also notice all the little things about them that makes you like them even more. Sam noticed Cat's dimples when she smiles, the way her eyes shine when she's happy, the way her hair bounced when she walked, and the way she looked while she slept. Sam was witnessing this one right now. The two roommates sit on the couch watching a movie after dinner, well neither of them were really watching anymore. Cat had fallen asleep leaning against Sam. Sam had also stopped watching the movie soon after. She sighed at the girl sleeping against her. "Cat looked so beautiful when she slept", Sam thought. "Well actually Cat looks beautiful all the time." Sam brushed a stray strand of red hair behind Cat's ear. Cat stirred and rubbed her eye with her fist. "Hi Sam.", Cat said with a yawn and a small smile. "Hey kid, why don't we get you to bed." Cat nodded in agreement. Sam stood and slid her arms under Cat to carry her bridal-style to their bedroom. Cat wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and snuggled close to her, causing Sam's skin to heat up.

Sam settled Cat on her mattress and bent over to tuck her in. She resisted the urge to kiss her on the forehead before she headed to her own bed. "So uuh, g-goodnight Cat.", Sam stuttered as she climbed into bed. "Night Sammy.", Cat said sleepily. "Love you."

Sam's heart raced in her chest and her body felt like it was on fire. "Did Cat just say? But she only meant as a friend right? Of course Puckett! Cat doesn't like you like that!",Sam mentally argued with herself. "L-love ya too.", Sam finally replied. "Only more than you realize.", Sam mumbled before falling alseep.

"Sam!", Cat whined waking her up from her slumber. "Sam!", Cat whined again, stretching out Sam's name. "What?",Sam asked groggily as she glanced at the clock that read 3:02 A.M. and groaned. "I'm scared.", Cat whispered like it was some kind of secret. "Of what?", Sam replied still not happy about being woken. As if to answer her question a large flash and the booming of thunder echoed from outside. Cat let out a small scream and rushed to Sam's bed. The frightened redhead hurriedly climbed on top of her friend and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight.

Sam felt as if their was molten lava running in her veins. "Uh d-don't be scared Cat. It's just a thunderstorm. N-nothing to be afraid of.", Sam stuttered trying to comfort her friend, but the sensation of their bodies being pressed together made it hard for Sam to focus. Another clap of thunder made Cat shudder and hold on to Sam tighter. Sam tried to steady her heart rate and clenched her eyes tight. "I-it's going to be okay Cat. You d-don't have to be scared.", she tried to talk normally but her voice faltering slightly. "W-why don't we get you back to bed. I'll be right over here. N-nothing to be afraid of."

Another rather large boom echoed throughout the apartment. "Can't I just sleep with you? Please Sam?" Brown eyes met blue and Sam knew she wouldn't be able to say no. "Sure kid.", Sam replied. She turned over onto her side to get more comfortable and her frightened friend never letting go or removing her head from the crook in Sam's neck. "Thanks Sammy", Cat muttered into Sam's neck causing shivers to travel down her spine. "N-no problem kid. Now get some sleep." The blonde closed her eyes to finally get back to sleep. Cat wasn't scared for the rest of the night. She felt safe in Sam's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat woke up first the next morning. Opening her eyes to see a still sound asleep Sam with her arms around her was a bit of a surprise, but Cat couldn't help but smile. Cat seen some drool on Sam's chin and wiped it away with her thumb. Sam simply snorted in her sleep. Cat giggled and glanced at the clock, it read 9:30. Cat remembered their baby sitting job today.

Cat sighed and tried to get up from the mattress only to have Sam's arms tighten around her waist and pull her back down. Sam mumbled something incoherent. Cat giggled and poked Sam's nose. "Sammy. I have to get up. We have to baby sit some kids soon." Sam mumbled something again and pulled Cat closer. Cat admitted she wanted to stay in bed like this with Sam. She loved being in her arms and feeling protected.

Cat slipped her arms down the blondes body and stopped just above her stomach. She reached and made contact with the squishy flesh, flexing her fingers and tickling the taller girl. Cat bit her lip to stop herself from grinning at her genius plan to wake her roommate. Sam stirred and let out a small laugh before grabbing the smaller girls wrists and flipping her over pinning her with her hands above her head.

"Good morning Sam", Cat said with a smile. Sam let out a breath and looked down at the girl beneath her.

"Why would you do that?", Sam simply asked. "Do what?", Cat replied innocently. "Tickle me! You know I hate to be tickled."

"Sorry Sam but I had to wake you up some how.", The redhead said, her smile never fading. Sam smirked as she got an idea. "Well let's see how you like it!" Before Cat had time to react Sam's fingers were attacking her belly causing her to spiral into a giggle fit. "Sam!...S-stop!...I...I s-surrender!", Cat said between laughs. Sam's tickling subsided and Cat lay there panting. Sam rolled off from being above Cat and flopped onto her back beside her. A triumphant smile plastered on Sam's face. She turned her head towards the girl, seeing her still out if breath and looking at the ceiling, a small smile on her lips. "Wow.", thought Sam as she bit her lip. "I am totally and utterly in love with her. And I hate myself for it. This girl laying next to me is my FRIEND. My beautiful and amazing friend. But that's all she thinks of you as Puckett. Friend. Nothing more."

A gurgle interrupted Sam's thoughts and she looked down at her stomach. "Your tummy says it's hungry Puckle." Cat turned her head to her and said. "It's Puckett. And I guess so.", Sam replied at she patted her belly. Cat turned her whole body towards Sam. Their faces merely inches apart. The blonde stared at Cat's lips. They seemed so perfect, looked so soft. It took every molecule in Sam's body to stop herself from kissing her. "What do you want me to cook you for breakfast?", Cat asked, showing her dimple as she smiled. The smaller girls breath tickling Sam's cheek as she spoke. Sam clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she answered, "Uh p-pancakes." Cat jumped off the bed and skipped to the door. "Kay kay!", she said happily before exiting. Sam exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Damn it Cat. How do you manage to do this to me?", she mumbled before deciding to get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

"That baby sitting job went pretty smoothly.", Sam announced as she closed the front door. The children they were watching weren't too wild or out of control. And Sam was glad she didn't have to put that much of an effort to keep an eye on them. "Yeah. Soo what you wanna do now?" Cat asked. It was still pretty early in the day and the duo had nothing planned. "Don't care.", Sam replied as she flopped down on the couch lazily and flipped the channel on the tv.

She wasn't really interested in anything but the bright screen at this point. Meanwhile her perky friend was naming off places they could visit or things that they could do, some of those things being 'Go to the moon' or 'ride a camel'. Sam had tuned her roommate out.

"Sam!", Cat spoke getting the blonde's attention. "I know what we should do!", the smaller girl hopped excitedly in front of Sam's view of the tv. "What?", Sam replied disinterested. She tilted her head to the side so she could see the screen. "Let's go to the boardwalk!",the perky girl stated happily. "But what about the tv?", Sam said as if the thing was a big deal. She honestly just wanted an excuse to sit on the couch. Anything that required movement she really didn't have an interest in at this moment. "You can watch it later silly! C'mon! I wanna go on the Ferris wheel and ride other rides and eat cotton candy and pizza and pretzels and chicken wings and.."

"Wait, there is all that food there?"

"Way more than that Sam! There's lots of burger joints and hotdog stands and a whole shop filled with candy! And.."

"Let's go.", the blonde grabbed the rambling girls hand and collected her motorcycle keys. The mention of all that food changing Sam's mind and making her forget about the tv.

*AT THE BOARDWALK*

The two girls walked side by side each with a soft pretzel in their grip. The smaller one was babbling on about which rides they should go on and which ones too afraid to ride.

On the other hand Sam had her gaze on her happy friend. Not really listening to what she was talking about, but just simply admiring her. They way she looked under the bright glow of the sun and how she always seemed to be happy. She always wore a smile and it was contagious. Sam couldn't help but smile too when she was around Cat.

Sam watched as Cat noticed a pink fluffy teddybear hanging above a 'knock down the bottles' game. "Come on.", Sam said as she grabbed her friends hand and dragged her over to the before mentioned game. "What's wrong Sam?", Cat asked as Sam fished out some cash out of her pocket and slammed it on the counter in front of the employee. "I totally saw you drooling over that bear.", Sam pointed at it. "And I'm gonna get it for you.", Sam smiled at Cat while the game clerk dropped a ball into her hand.

The blonde studied her target that consisted of a stack of bottles. She knew the game was rigged and the bottles were most likely glued together. She winded her arm back. The clerk wore a smug smirk as he knew it was nearly impossible to knock down the stack in one throw. Sam narrowed her eyes on her target. She whipped her arm forward, launching the ball at the bottles. The bottles exploded out of the neat stack, each one falling down.

Sam watched as one on the bottom of the pyramid wobbled and teetered nearly falling over before settling on its bottom, standing straight up. Like it was never even touched. "Sorry. Your gonna have to try again.", The man behind the counter crossed his arms and smirked. "What?! I had that! No way your making me pay you again to try! That bottle was almost over! Just give me the bear dude!", Sam threw her hands in the air and shouted at the employee. "It's okay Sam. I don't need that bear anyway.", Cat tried to soothe the raging blonde. "Yeah chick. You just weren't good enough to beat my game. So if you want the bear, pay up and you'll get another ball.", the clerk sneered at Sam. Sam felt her face heat up with anger.

She grabbed the mans shirt and yanked him closer to her face. "You listen here dude! You may have ripped off tons of idiots but I am not one of em. So you better rethink your decision before you lose your face.", Sam said through clenched teeth. She pushed the guy back releasing the grip on his collar and causing him to stumble into the table behind him, knocking over the last bottle. "Hehe. We'll look at that. We have a lucky winner.", the clerk said nervously, taking the fluffy bear and handing it to Sam with shaky hands. "That's what I thought.", Sam barked at the man before turning to Cat and handing her the pink toy with a gentle smile on her lips. "Oh thank you Sam!" Cat threw her arms around the taller girls neck and hugged her. "I love it!" Sam felt herself blush at what she just did for the girl. She literally almost beat some guy up over a teddybear for her. "No problem kid." Cat pulled away and smiled at her roommate. Sam noticed the way Cat's eyes shined in the sunlight. "Now let's go get some pizza.", Sam grinned. She loves making Cat happy. "All that work has me starving."

* * *

**Hey loves! Just wondering how you guys are enjoying the story so far? I've figured a few new things out that will help me a little bit. For those of you who seen all those mistakes and code errors in Chapter one when it was first uploaded, sorry. I'm not really sure how those got there. :/ But it's okay now they are all fixed. Don't forget to leave reviews! Let me know what you likes and what you didn't. What do you want to see happen in this story? Let me know! The lack of reviews has me discouraged ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just beginning to set, the orange glow lit up the ocean in the near distance. Currently the two roommates sit on a bench on the side of the boardwalk, commenting on people's attire as they walked by.

"Look at that guys hat! If it was any bigger you could see it from space!", Sam laughed and pointed at the man that was walking a couple yards away from them, oblivious to the remarks that were aimed at him. "Sam, that's not nice.", Cat said as she swatted the other girls arm playfully and giggled. "But you didn't say it wasn't true.",Sam pointed a finger at Cat and smirked before taking a swig of her soda.

A sudden gasp startled the blonde making her almost spill her drink. "Look!", Cat grabbed Sam's face and turned it in the direction she was pointing. "It's a carousel!". Sam noticed the ride with the colorful lights and spinning horses not too far down the shore. "Yeah, so?",Sam raised an eyebrow and questioned her smaller friend. "We have to go ride it!", Cat pulled Sam along before she could protest.

Sam felt the wooden boards on the sand creek under each step towards the ride. She didn't mind going on the kiddy ride with her friend. She knew it would make her happy so she didn't put much effort into protesting.

When they arrived at the carousel Cat mounted a pink unicorn and Sam climbed on which ever animal was next to her. Sam watched as Cat squealed with excitement. Sam had to reach and grip the pole that extended from the horse when the ride started up because it was a bit faster than she expected. Cat threw her arms in the air and whooped when the they started to move up and down and music played. "It's this great Sam?", Cat asked and grinned.

Sam smiled at Cat. How beautiful she was under the colorful lights and the way she could make something so simple into something extraordinary. The sun had vanished under the horizon, but Sam wish this day would last forever. She wished she could always go and spend time with the girl she loved like this. Even though they lived together and never separated all that often anyway, being here like this was different. Something about being here with Cat made Sam fall for the girl even harder. Her laugh and smile made Sam promise to herself that she would do whatever it takes to keep Cat happy.

Sam felt the ride come to a halt and climbed off. She helped Cat as she stumbled a few feet when exiting the ride. She held Cat up by placing her hands on her waist. Cat put her hands on the back of Sam's neck to steady herself. "You okay kid?", Sam asked as she looked down at the redhead. "Mhmm. Just a little dizzy.", Cat smiled up at the taller girl. She seemed to have composed herself. Their eyes locked and Sam noticed Cat's brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight. There faces were no more than a few inches apart.

Sam watched as Cat softly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. This drove Sam mad. She wanted to kiss the other girl so badly she couldn't stand it much longer. Sam decided to close those few inches as she pressed her lips to Cat's. Cat paused briefly before kissing the girl back.

Time slowed around the duo. Sam felt as if they were they only two people in the world even though there were several people walking around them. Sam felt her body heat up and her senses were completely filled with Cat. The way she smelled, how she tasted. Sam didn't think she could ever get enough.

Sam pulled Cat closer, settling her hands on the small curve on her back as she deepened the kiss. Cat let out a soft hum as their mouths opened and closed on each other. Completely in sync. Sam felt as if she was almost in a dream. Here she was, kissing the girl she was madly in love with and she hadn't pushed her away!

Sam broke the kiss and turned her attention to the ground. "I'm sorry.",Sam said to her roommate, unable to make eye contact with her. "For what?", Cat asked. Her reply shocked Sam. "I didn't mean to just come out of the blue and kiss you like that. I just couldn't help myself. I really really like you Cat. I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me.", Sam took a step back from the redhead, still staring at her shoes.

She felt tears sting her eyes. "Great Puckett! You had to kiss her. Now she hates you and will never look at you the same again!",Sam mentally scolded herself. "Y-you like me?", Cat's soft voice reached Sam's ears. Sam let out a breath before she nodded. "You really are something special Cat.",Sam finally looked up at her.

She noticed Cat hands were in her sweater sleeves and tucked under her chin while her arms were pressed against her chest, much in a childlike manor. "Your beautiful and sweet. And I love your smile and your laugh. And I love living here in LA with you. And look at what I just did! I just ruined all of that. You'll probably never look at me the same again.", Sam sniffled as she dropped her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sam.", Cat said gently as she lifted Sam's head up and rested her forehead on her's. "I didn't know you felt that way.",Cat smiled. Sam sniffled and nodded. Cat reached up and cupped the blondes face, wiping under her eyes with her sleeve. "It's okay Sammy, I like you too.". Sam's eyes met Cat's.

"W-what?",she wasn't sure she heard her correctly. "I like you too Sam. I just never thought you would ever like me. So I never told you.",Cat confessed to her. "Y-you like me too?",Sam grinned. "Does this answer your question?",Cat said before giving the girl a short kiss.

After the simple kiss Sam closed her eyes and smiled, placing her forehead back on Cat's. "Yeah. I think it does.",Sam replied, a smile still on her lips. She heard Cat giggle. Neither girl could be happier.

* * *

**Well guys, that just happened. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this chapter. But eh. I'm not to sure if I'm going to continue this fic. Maybe if I think of something to keep it going. But don't forget to leave reviews. They always help :)**


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: this chapter contains lesbian sexual content. No like? No read. But you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam & Cat. Nor have I ever.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, but Sam couldn't help but smile. The feeling of Cat's arms wrapped around her and Cat's head resting on her shoulder felt perfect.

Sam gasped as she felt Cat's head turn and plant a kiss on the blondes neck. Sam felt her body heat up. Sam felt as if the sound of her heartbeat was louder than the rumble of her motorcycles engine. Cat giggled at her friends reaction.

"C-cat.",Sam tried to sound stern but failed. "What?",Cat asked innocently while she pressed her lips to Sam's neck again. Sam bit her lip to keep herself from gasping again. A shock of pleasure ran down the blondes spine. She felt heat build up between her legs. Cat giggled again, wrapping her arms tighter around the girl. Sam resisted the urge to moan at the feeling of Cat's body pressed against her back.

As she pulled into the parking spot of there shared apartment, Sam clicked off the engine. As Cat uncoiled her arms from Sam's torso her hand brushed against the top of Sam's core. Sam let out a small moan as she watched her oblivious friend skip into the house. Sam climbed off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. Her mind was completely flooded with Cat and how bad she wanted her.

She snatched the keys out of the ignition. And went inside the house. She spotted Cat sitting on the counter in the kitchen, an apple in her hand. Sam threw her keys in a random direction and headed towards Cat. The redhead's greeting was cut off by Sam greedily kissing her. Cat's partially eaten apple was dropped from her hand in shock. Sam slithered her arms around Cat's waist pulling her closer. Cat quickly recovered from the surprise and focused on the girl that was standing between her legs, kissing her back eagerly. Cat's arms found a place around Sam's neck, one hand reaching up and tangling in her blonde curls. The feeling was so foreign to Cat. Kissing her best-friend, her roommate, her long-time crush. Cat had wanted this for so long. And now that is was happening, she never wanted to stop.

To Sam's surprise Cat deepened to kiss. Licking at her bottom lip begging for entry, Sam happily granted. There tongues met and explored each other's mouths. The redhead let out a happy moan. The heat in between Sam's legs grew. Her lust for the girl increased with each passing second. Sam dropped her hands down to Cat's ass and gave it a soft squeeze. Cat moaned into Sam's mouth and wrapped her legs around the blonde's midsection, pulling her impossibly closer.

Sam lifted Cat off the counter. The blonde teetered slightly before gaining balance. The girl latched onto Sam's body giggled into the kiss. Sam carried Cat down the hallway towards there bedroom.

Cat felt like she was in a dream. It had only been a few hours since they shared their first kiss after a carnival ride. Kissing Sam felt like heaven, and Cat never wanted to leave.

Cat felt herself being laid on her bed. The familiar feel of the blankets was soft and inviting. She never uncoiled her legs from around Sam causing the blonde to rest on top of her. The kiss was heated and passionate, and Cat didn't realize how much Sam had turned her on until the blonde pulled away and looked down at her. "Sam.",Cat said breathlessly grinding her hips against Sam.

Sam licked her lips. She had never wanted someone so badly before. Cat's chocolate brown eyes were filled with lust and Sam couldn't bear it any longer. "I know kitten.",she leaned down an planted a kiss on Cat's lips. Only to have the small redhead place her hands on the back of Sam's neck, deepening the kiss and locking her in place. Sam slid her hand under the fabric of Cat's pink shirt, her cool hand making contact with the warm skin of Cat's flat stomach and sending chills down the small girls spine. A happy sigh escaped Cat's lips. Sam gripped the bottom of the pink shirt and tugged slightly. Cat broke the kiss, lifting her arms up to allow Sam to pull the top over her head.

Sam took a moment for her eyes to wander and her hands to explore Cat's topless figure. Her red-velvet colored hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and her pink bra holding perfectly rounded breasts. Sam almost drooled at the sight.

Her hands slid down over Cat's smooth tan stomach and stopped at the top of her jeans to curve around Cat's hips and travel up her back. Cat shuddered slightly at the feeling. Sam's eyes met Cat's and Sam kissed her again. "Damn Cat, you're so fucking beautiful.",Sam said against Cat's lips. Cat grinned and giggled. She felt her face heat up at Sam's compliment."Language Sammy.",Cat said playfully. "I'm sorry, I can't help it.", the blonde said as she leaned down to kiss the girls neck right under her jaw. Cat gasped lightly. Sam kept placing kisses down the girls neck, leaving small wet spots in their wake.

Cat wasn't used to this feeling of pleasure, each kiss sending chills up and down her spine. A moan escaped Cat's lips as Sam sucked on her pulse, biting softly then soothing the mark with her tongue. The blonde's trail of kisses traveled down Cat's collar bone and Sam's hands underneath Cat went to unhook her bra. Cat tensed and bit her lip. She was insecure about her breasts because they were smaller than all of her friends'. Sam looked up at Cat, a silent ask for permission in Sam's blue eyes.

Sam noticed the nervousness in the girl and gave her a reassuring kiss. Cat relaxed and gave Sam a soft nod. Sam returned to her work, removing the other girl's undergarment the rest of the way and tossing it onto the floor.

Sam kissed leaned down and kissed from Cat's collar bone to her perky breast. Cat's breath hitched and she suppressed a moan as Sam's lips wrapped around her erect nipple. Her hand reached up to fondle and massage the other breast. After feeling pleased with her work Sam repeated the same treatment to the other one.

Sam pulled away from Cat's chest and kissed the girl sweetly before pulling her own T-shirt off and tossing it, in one swift motion. Cat felt her body temperature skyrocket as her and Sam's skin made contact. Each kiss Sam left down her body felt like a red-hot brand was being pressed against her skin. And Cat couldn't have enjoyed it more. The sight of Sam's exposed abs and bra concealed breasts left Cat in awe. Sam focused see on Cat's chest again while her hand rested on the redhead's stomach, her thumb drawing lazy circles above the hem of her pants, occasionally dipping slightly below.

This drove the smaller girl mad. Cat felt the wetness between her legs grow and she bucked her hips to try to make Sam's hand slip further south. But to Cat's frustration, Sam pulled her hand away. Cat let her head fall back against the pillow and grunted. Sam chuckled and kissed the frustrated redhead.

Sam kept her lips planted on Cat's. She let her fingers drum over the button of Cat's jeans. Cat tangled her hands in Sam's hair and tugged slightly, causing Sam to moan into the kiss. Sam felt herself become wetter. And she needed Cat. Sam unbuttoned and unzipped Cat's pants. She yanked them down her legs until her ankles and Cat helped kick them off the rest of the way.

Sam caught sight of Cat's panties, a wet spot in the middle of them. The sight almost made Sam moan with anticipation. She felt her own center throb for attention.

The blonde licked her lips. Her mouth watering. She could smell Cat's arousal. Sam began to kiss down Cat's thighs. Cat bit her lip and watched as Sam's kisses neared her core, but sighed as Sam skipped over it and started kissing up her other leg.

Sam took note of Cat's displeased sounds and decided she had enough teasing. She leaned down and pressed her lips onto the wet spot of Cat's panties. Cat gasped and zings of pleasure wracked her spine. The blonde tasted Cat's juices through the thin fabric, causing her mouth to water more with desire. The blonde tugged her own jeans off of her body to feel more comfortable, revealing her boxers. Sam decided to slip them and her bra off as well.

Sam then quickly pulled Cat's underwear off her. Cat felt as if her skin was on fire. Her pulse was racing. Sam placed her head in between Cat's thighs and used her arms to hold her legs in place. Sam then licked Cat's folds.

The redheads hairless, tight pussy tasted perfect to Sam and she was instantly addicted. Sam ran her tongue over Cat's sex from bottom to top in slow, agonizing licks, trying to gather ever drop of Cat's arousal as she could. Cat's head threw back in ecstasy as she let out a moan. The blonde then pulled Cat's clit into her mouth and sucked on it gently while she painted it with her tongue. Cat moaned Sam's name. The blonde roommate then slipped her finger into Cat's tight hole. Getting a good reaction from her lover, Sam then slid in a second finger.

Cat's moans and mewls were music to Sam's ears and Sam began to thrust her digits in and out of the redhead. Sam's mouth still wrapped around her clit, licking and sucking on it. Cat's noises were so addictive and beautiful, Sam wished she could hear them forever.

Sam looked up at Cat's face, only to meet the redhead looking down at her. Sam's breath was nearly stolen from her at the sight of the girl's flawless, sweat glistened face. Sam face pulled away from Cat's slit to leaned up and capture Cat's lips in a flavorful kiss.

Sam's breasts were pressed against Cat's and her fingers were still pumping in and out of the redhead. Cat broke the kiss to moans Sam's name again. The read haired girl's breath hitched. Cat felt pressure build up in her stomach and her hands clawed at Sam's back as she was building up to an orgasm.

Sam curved her fingers inside the other girl, hitting her most sensitive spot and sending her spiraling over the edge and into her first orgasm. Cat shouted Sam's name as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Sam didn't pull her fingers out of Cat until she had finished her high. She looked at Cat's blissful face and pecked her lips lovingly.

"I love you.", Sam said to her lover that was enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm.

"I love you too Sam", Cat leaned up and kissed her passionately. Sam laid down next to Cat and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

Sam watched as Cat laid her head on her chest. The smaller girl's eyes fluttering shut. Sam sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Cat",Sam spoke softly onto the girl's skin before she felt her own eyelids get heavy.

"Goodnight baby", were Sam's last words before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Well guys. Did you like that? I'm sorry if the smut was crappy. Even though I read smut as a bedtime story every night. Heh. But be sure to leave a review. Please? Let me know what you guys want. Constructive criticism encouraged. Love you guys (:


	7. Chapter 7

Sam yawned and rubbed her eye with her fist. Sunlight poured into the room through the window and Sam groaned. She glanced at the clock and decided she better get up before Cat gets annoyed.

Sam climbed out of bed. her mind still consumed with sleepiness. She yawned again and stretched before throwing on a T-shirt and and some sweat pants. Wandering down the hallway, Sam scratched her stomach lazily.

The tired blonde stepped into the kitchen to be met by the sight of Cat, dressed in only a white T-shirt and panties and cooking breakfast at the stove. Sam suddenly recalled the events of the night before. Sam eyed Cat. Her tan legs and sexy features made Sam remind herself how lucky she was to have someone like Cat. So beautiful, so kind.

She smiled as she listened to Cat sing softly to herself over the crackle of bacon cooking in her frying pan. The redhead still oblivious to Sam's presence. Sam approached Cat from behind and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Cat jumped slightly at Sam's sudden touch. "Oh! Sam, your awake.",Cat giggled. "Mhmm, good morning.",Sam said before pecking Cat's cheek. Cat turned around so she was facing Sam and captured her lips in a loving kiss. "Are you hungry?",Cat asked, her dimple showing as she smiled. "Is that even a question? Of course momma's hungry!",Sam said and sat down at the island/counter separating the living room from the kitchen.

After breakfast the girls lounged on the couch to watch tv. But that idea was quickly forgotten and the lovers ended up sharing kisses. At first, short loving ones, but it quickly escalated into longer more passionate kisses. Soon enough the girls found themselves in a make-out session on the couch. Cat was on top of Sam, straddling her, her nimble fingers entwined in golden blonde hair. Sam's hands rested on Cat's waist, occasionally gripping the fabric of Cat's shirt as if she wanted to rip it off of her.

Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Memorizing ever inch of it. Sam thought Cat tasted sweet, like sugar and candy. It made Sam's stomach flip and she smiled into the kiss.

"Hey guys I brought-", the sound of the door opening and Dice's voice reached Sam's ears.

Their young, curly haired friend dropped whatever he was holding and gaped at the sight in the living room. Sam and Cat broke the kiss and looked at Dice. Sam laughed nervously, "H-hey there, Dice." Cat felt her face heat up with embarrassment and hid it in Sam's chest, unable to make eye contact with the boy.

"You two were just...But I don't...I thought...",Dice stuttered for words and flung his hands everywhere.

"I know, I know!", Sam tried to calm him down. She stroked Cat's back and tried to soothe her as well.

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and steady her thoughts. "Okay...Dice..me and Cat are...we...",Sam looked down at Cat's head that had been buried in her chest to see Cat looking up at her. Sam smiled lightly and brushed Cat's hair behind her ear.

"I love Cat.", Sam said as she met Dice's eyes. "And we are together, like a couple. Me and Cat go out."

Cat was afraid of Dice's reaction. She wasn't sure if he accepted homosexuality. And it must me quite a huge shocker to walk in on his friends like this. What if he called them names? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? Cat felt her eyes sting with tears.

Dice closed his still agape mouth and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." Sam said. She noticed Cat's teary eyes and kissed the girls forehead, whispering sweet-nothing's against her skin.

"Well, it's about time.", Dice said and picked up what he had dropped on the floor. Sam and Cat both looked at Dice in shock. "What?!"

"I always thought you two had something for each other. It's about time you made it official.", Dice said casually and shrugged. Sam and Cat looked at each other then back to Dice. "So you're okay with me, a girl, being with another girl?" Cat asked Dice.

"Yeah. I don't care. As long as you two are happy." Dice smiled at the couple. Cat let out a sigh of reassurance and smiled at Sam and Dice. "Yay!", She exclaimed.

Sam smirked as she got an idea. "And Dice, your okay with us doing this-" Sam grabbed Cat's face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Cat tried to push Sam away but quickly gave up as Sam deepened the kiss. Cat let out a happy sigh and kissed the girl back eagerly.

"O-okay, I think I should get g-going now.", Dice said awkwardly as he closed the front door behind him.

"Sam?!",Cat said as she pulled away and glared at the blonde. "What? He said he was okay with it.", Sam put on one of her signature smiles and shrugged innocently. Cat couldn't keep her glare at the troublemaker. She giggled and pecked Sam's lips. "I know Sammy, I know"


End file.
